Hasta que este infierno nos vomite lejos
by InatZiggy-Stardust
Summary: ㅡ¿Entonces que pasará? ¿Cómo nos torturarán aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sigue? / Máscara y Afrodita caen en cuenta que al terminar la batalla contra Loki, en lugar de regresar al Cocytos, se encuentran en la entrada del Helway: el infierno nórdico. Post Soul of Gold.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen. Derechos a Masami Kurumada.

**NdA: **Escribí este fic en el 2016 y nunca lo terminé. En realidad lo tenía planeado para algo mucho más extenso pues quería describir el recorrido completo de Afrodita y Máscara de Muerte por el infierno nórdico. Sin embargo, en un momento dejé de escribirlo porque pensé que había perdido el archivo ya que no lo volví a encontrar en mi computadora y creí que lo había dejado guardado en una memoria USB que tuve que formatear a los pocos días. Recién como me voy a mudar y le voy a dejar esta laptop a mi hermano menor, buscando entre carpetas ocurrió el milagro: ¡Encontré el archivo! Y sentí cierta clase de nostalgia al leerlo. Hay muchas cosas que ya no recuerdo como las iba a plantear en el fic, pero no quiero que quede arrumbado en el olvido de nuevo; así que al menos publico lo que ya llevaba escrito con un leve final que le di para ver si después lo continúo o no.

Por otro lado, este sería mi primer fanfic que habla sobre lo acontecido en Soul of Gold. Así que los personajes tienen las actitudes que se retrataron ahí, por lo que probablemente este Máscara de Muerte no sea tan sádico o malvado xd

Ah, por cierto; también hay cambio de narración. Si eso no les gusta o les "marea" pues no lean y ya. xD

En fin, si alguien lo lee, sólo espero que les guste. Lo escribí más con fines de amistad que otra cosa pero cada quien puede verlo como quiera.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cuando abrieron los ojos, el mundo con el que se encontraron era desolador.

No estaba ahí el cielo rojo flameante de unas estrellas burlonas hacia las almas cuyo paraje era el inframundo. Así era, las estrellas no representaban esperanza, más bien hacían gala de una altura salva de tormentos y suplicios, un desprendimiento de un suelo yermo y sinuoso al que se está condenado; al menos así era como ellos recordaban el cielo en el inframundo, allá en los dominios de Hades.

No estaban ahí las almas perdidas, las inconsciencias constantes; ellos mismos seguían sabiendo quienes eran.

Había terminado la batalla contra Loki. Otra ilusión disfrazada de una nueva vida se les había terminado. Ahora sus almas debían regresar al Hades, volver a su condena, volver a perder sus recuerdos, volver a sentir tormento y dolor; volver a arrastrarse sobre la propia miseria que les evocaba el simple hecho de haber vivido como humanos.

Pero ante sus ojos no se alzaba un mundo de matices rojos y oscuros; no divisaban al barquero Aqueronte, ni las prisiones y no había almas amontonándose en los horizontes ahítos de desesperanza.

Todo era azul. Y el camino que se les presentaba como el que debían seguir descendía hasta una oscuridad siniestra. Hacía frío, un frío que se les colaba hasta el tuétano; frío encargado de congelarles el poco corazón que les quedaba. Y arriba el cielo azul también albergaba una despiadada desesperanza. Las orillas del sendero pedregoso eran cubiertas por nieve blanca; no creyeron nunca que ese color por si solo les sobrecogiera de tal manera. Y luego del blanco seguía el color que sólo los huesos podían ofrecer; sin sangre, sin piel que les protegiera, ahí estaban, esqueléticas, las almas que habían olvidado que seguían existiendo. Yaciendo ahí, como adornando aquel grandísimo vestíbulo que les ofrecía la entrada al Helheim. A los alrededores, feroces elevaciones puntiagudas de hielo eterno se formaban; ya como los barrotes de una helada prisión, invitándoles a enterrar sobre el filoso hielo, sus esperanzas.

ㅡ¿Dónde estamos?

Cuando Afrodita le oyó pronunciar las palabras, recordó lo que era tener una voz. Miró a Máscara de Muerte; el hombre de mirada cansada se frotaba los brazos en un ingenuo intento para darse calor. Quien fuera el más bello ahí sonrió ante ese acto. Luego cerró los ojos, repasando las opciones. Y, si no se equivocaba, entonces debían estar en el infierno que describían las leyendas nórdicas.

ㅡEstamos, posiblemente, en el Helway. Es el camino hacía el Helheim. ㅡComenzó a explicar con una serenidad que él mismo no se conocía. De pronto recordó todas las historias antes escuchadas, transmitidas en su pueblo diferentes a las de su propio maestro, pues él había estado obligado a hablarle y enseñarle sobre las mitologías de que se contaban y transmitían allá en tierras cálidas como lo eran las polis griegas. Sus clases se definían en las acciones heroicas que describían los legados helenos, la esperanza que cargaba sobre la frente la diosa Atenea. Pero la gente de que compartía sus raíces se había tomado el tiempo de hablarle sobre los dioses nórdicos; una representación de su sangre escandinava.

Se quedó en silencio, perdido en sus cavilaciones y olvidando que debía extender su explicación. Tratando de que las piezas empalmaran razonablemente, Afrodita unió las razones por las que se les había mandado ahí, y guiándose por la explicación más lógica cayó en cuenta de algo que ya veía venir y sin embargo su orgullo le hacía querer negar.

ㅡ¿Y qué es eso? ㅡLa pregunta despreocupada de Máscara de Muerte, cargada de esa voz rasposa digna del perfecto alcohólico, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Entonces le dedicó una mirada filosa; como sugiriéndole guardar silencio ante lo Absoluto. Pero miradas como esas, de cristal, no amedrantarían al, alguna vez narcisista sádico guardián de Cáncer.

ㅡEste, ㅡDijo Afrodita, extendiendo la mano en un exagerado ademán de demostración, señalando el horizonte que se les presentaba en frente. ㅡ Es el lugar al que nos han vomitado.

Máscara de Muerte frunció el ceño, pero guardó silencio; no sabiendo qué palabras escoger. Finalmente, Afrodita le decía con su silencio que mejor callara ante lo inevitable.

ㅡEl infierno nórdico. ㅡAclaró Afrodita, luego de unos segundos.

ㅡ¿Y por qué estamos aquí? ㅡInterrumpió, hastiado de la molesta parsimonia que Afrodita se tomaba para explicar las cosas. El guardián de Piscis suspiró a sabiendas de la impaciencia que su compañero de armas le prodigaba a su explicación. Pero se tomaba aquel tiempo en decir aquella verdad porque las palabras que estaban a punto de salir de sus finos labios se sentían como enredaderas llenas de espinas que le apretujaban la garganta.

ㅡEstamos aquí, quizá porque los Santos de Bronce junto con Atenea han logrado vencer a Hades. ㅡInició Afrodita, con lo más fácil de explicar y también, lo más lógico. ㅡEso quiere decir que el Inframundo está inestable por el cosmos de Hades y por eso nuestras almas no pudieron regresar allá. Además, hemos muerto en Asgard; el único lugar que queda en la tierra donde sus habitantes creen firmemente en Odín. Es normal que hayamos despertado en el infierno nórdico.

ㅡEso quiere decir… ㅡLos ojos de Máscara de Muerte se ampliaron levemente ante la suposición que le azotó los pensamientos en tan sólo un segundo. ㅡQuiere decir… que Helena está aquí. ㅡTerminó la frase con temor. ㅡ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde está? ㅡCuestionó Cáncer levantando la mirada, virando la vista en distintas direcciones en tan poco tiempo como muestra de una desesperación que sólo el nombre de ella era capaz de evocar sobre aquel hombre que no sabía que tenía corazón hasta que la conoció.

ㅡElla no debe estar aquí. Seguro se encuentra en el Folkvángr, el paraíso gobernado por Freyja. Las mujeres de corazón noble que mueren van a parar ahí. Y es un lugar mucho más cálido que este. Allá no hay ninguna clase de tormentos ㅡAseguró Afrodita, levantándose del lugar donde habían permanecido sentados desde que habían despertado. Un cansino suspiro abandonó sus labios.

Por el contrario, las facciones de Máscara de Muerte se tranquilizaron. Se quedó meditativo, aunque claramente aliviado por la información. Afrodita lo miró y aceptó que en cierto sentido le sabía extraño ver a Máscara así; pero sabía que la muerte les había desnudado, les había bañado bajo unas aguas purificadoras que les habían abierto los ojos a un nuevo sentido de la vida. Era de esperarse que Máscara no fuera el mismo, que dentro de él no se desarrollara la misma sed de sangre que otrora sintiera. Su corazón fue vaciado con la muerte, no era de esperarse que ahora tuviera un poco de espacio para que alguien lo habitara.

ㅡBueno, hay que empezar a caminar. ㅡLa voz de quien fuera guardián de Piscis rompió la pared de silencio que se había formado entre ambos. A pesar de las indómitas ráfagas de viento helado que azotaban su rostro, Afrodita comenzó a descender aquel rocoso camino, mientras a las orillas hizo crecer sus hermosas rosas a manera de darle algo de paz a las almas que dormitaban intranquilas. ㅡ¿Has notado que ninguno de los otros está aquí, con nosotros? ㅡContinuó Afrodita con el tema, sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que hablarlo con su compañero.

ㅡCreí que nos reencontraríamos con ellos. ㅡAclaró.

ㅡEs cierto que hay distintos caminos que llegan al Helheim. ㅡExplicó Afrodita, con la mirada fija hacia el camino que se le divisaba en frente. Sus pies resentían la dureza y aspereza de las rocas a pesar del calzado que llevaba. Máscara no tardó en sentir aquella misma molestia. ㅡPero los guerreros caídos en batalla no vienen a parar aquí. A este lugar sólo llegan los que mueren de vejez, o de enfermedad.

ㅡSi es así ¿entonces por qué nosotros estamos aquí? ㅡMáscara de Muerte frunció el ceño al notar que ante su pregunta Afrodita guardaba silencio. ㅡ¡Oye, respóndeme de una jodida vez! ¡Deja de hacerte el misterioso!

Al oír eso, una rosa roja cortó la mejilla de Máscara de Muerte. Miró molesto a Afrodita, pero al notar su semblante una incógnita apareció acaparando sus pensamientos. El Santo de Piscis mantenía los ojos cerrados, pero los labios le temblaban ligeramente.

ㅡYa te lo dije. ㅡDijo Afrodita con marcada molestia. ㅡLa Orden Dorada necesitaba una purga y por eso nos han vomitado aquí. Nosotros éramos el parasito. ㅡEl guardián de Piscis finalmente abrió un poco los párpados y miró a Cáncer, volviendo aquellos ojos apenas dos líneas que dejaban entrever el azul. ㅡLos guerreros caídos en batalla: La mitad van al Valhala, con Odín y este les ofrece un festín y entonces las valquirias les cantan. La otra mitad va al Sessrúmnir que es un salón que existe dentro del Folkvángr, con la diosa Freyja y sucede lo mismo; ella los acoge y les da su protección.

ㅡGracias por las lecciones de mitología nórdica. ㅡIronizó Máscara de Muerte, fastidiado porque aquello no respondía su incógnita. Sin embargo, no tardó en entrelazar los hechos… si los demás habían sido bendecidos y ellos en cambio habían despertado en el infierno eso sólo significaba una cosa: no eran merecedores.

ㅡEl Helheim no es un infierno como el inframundo. Aquí, las almas continúan con una vida más nebulosa, nostálgica y oscura. Pero no se les tormenta a la mayoría; sólo a los que han cometido las acciones más viles en vida. Hay un salón especial para ellos y no importa si has muerto de vejez, de enfermedad o has caído en batalla, si has vivido vilmente, irás a parar a ese salón de tormentos: el Náströnd. Es ahí a dónde vamos. ㅡFinalizó Afrodita.

Máscara de Muerte comenzó a reír sardónicamente, como si se estuviera riendo de la desgracia de alguien que no fuera él. Su compañero, por el contrario, guardó silencio. Luego de unos segundos paró aquella risa en seco porque el aire helado le entró hasta la garganta y comenzó a toser. Sin embargo, la situación le parecía tragicómica. ¿Por qué sólo ellos dos? ¿Realmente eran la verdadera escoria de la Orden Dorada? ¿Ninguno de sus otros compañeros había pecado al mismo _elevadísimo_ grado que ellos?

ㅡBueno… bueno… ㅡDijo después de un rato, recobrando el semblante y recuperándose de aquella tos. El frío le hacía temblar involuntariamente, Afrodita se adaptaba más a las ráfagas. Si hubieran traído puestas las armaduras soportar la helada hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero aquello era imposible. Las armaduras eran luz y jamás les acompañarían al país que sólo pertenecía a las almas. ㅡ¿Entonces que pasará? ¿Cómo nos torturarán aquí? ¿_Qué _es lo que _sigue_?

El Santo de cabello azul turquesa miró en dirección al camino que se divisaba ante ellos.

ㅡPrimero, perderemos la esperanza y nuestros corazones sólo sentirán agonía durante nuestro camino hacía el Helheim. Luego las sirvientas de Hela, quien, por cierto, es hija de Loki y es quien reina este mundo, ㅡAfrodita sonrió sarcástico. ㅡA lo que voy… sus sirvientas nos seducirán y nos llevarán al palacio de ella. Y Hela nos llevará entonces al salón a dónde van los condenados como nosotros. Y permaneceremos ahí, hasta el final de los días. No perderemos nuestra memoria, ni reencarnaremos. Una vez que crucemos el Helheim no volveremos a salir de ahí, nunca.

**ㅡ****X****ㅡ**

Sueltas un suspiro muy pesado y te observo apretar los puños levemente. Finalmente, ya estamos muertos ¿no? ¿qué importa lo demás?, dices, y las manos te tiemblan un poco. Ellos lo merecen, además. Y está bien, continuas, ellos estarán a salvo.

ㅡ¿Tienes envidia? ㅡCuestiono con una gran expectativa.

¿Qué se supone que debo esperar de ti ahora, Máscara? Quizá nada, finalmente nunca esperé nada de ti ¿cierto? tal vez lo único que necesitaba saber era que tus propósitos eran igual de egoístas que los míos en el pasado, así ante una inminente derrota no sería yo el único tildado de traidor, injusto y débil. Incapaz de sostenerme en mi propio orgullo necesitaba de alguien que se fuera al infierno al igual que yo y que su orgullo dorado quedara pisoteado y destrozado. Así no sería el único en hacer el ridículo; pero ¿sabes? sé que si te lo dijera ahora no te molestarías, tú también sólo necesitabas mi complicidad para no ser el único egoísta en medio de una orden destinada a la lealtad, el valor y la bondad. ¿Qué eran ellos? Eran las estrellas y nosotros sólo fuimos agujeros negros tan patéticos que no soportaron la destrucción de la propia oscuridad a la que ellos mismos se otorgaban. Cobardes, inútiles, débiles y fracasados que alguna vez se atrevieron a llamarse a sí mismos Santos Dorados; en este y en cualquier otro infierno nuestro destino será el mismo, digno de nosotros; el sufrimiento como pago por nuestros pecados.

ㅡNo. ㅡRespondes y te llevas una mano al rostro cubriendo así la mitad de este. Cierras los ojos y suspiras. ㅡEs sólo que…

ㅡAdmítelo, Máscara. ㅡDigo con una sonrisa cansada. ㅡVamos… ya estamos aquí ¿qué caso tiene ocultarlo? siempre hemos sido la lacra de la Orden Dorada ¿qué más da? Escúpelo, te hará bien… es normal que sientas envidia.

ㅡNo siento envidia. ㅡVuelves a negar; como un necio, puerilmente como los niños que se aferran a sus propias mentiras porque ellos no se conocen su orgullo. ㅡSé que todo lo que dices es verdad. ㅡTe encojes de hombros. ㅡPero no siento envidia.

ㅡ¿De verdad? ¿No tienes miedo a lo que nos espera?

ㅡNo. ㅡVuelves a repetir con una firmeza que envidio. Ladeo la mirada y aprieto los puños con fuerza. Me aproximo y en cuestión de segundos mi puño se estrella fuertemente contra tu rostro.

ㅡ¡Afrodita! ¿Qué demonios te sucede? ㅡExclamas con una evidente molestia. Yo suspiro.

ㅡSoy el guerrero de la belleza que resplandece orgullosamente entre el Cielo y la Tierra… no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus mentiras. ㅡEspeto molesto por tu cobardía al no querer aceptarte a ti mismo como lo que solías ser. Al principio te quedas en silencio, luego echas a reír con ganas y yo suspiro para después sonreír levemente.

ㅡBueno, ahora estamos camino al infierno. ㅡComienzas luego de intentar calmar tu risa sardónica. ㅡAsí que ya no podrás resplandecer entre la Tierra y el Cielo porque el infierno está un poco más abajo ¿no? … y yo puedo intentar ser un poco menos patético.

ㅡ¿Si? Pues lo estás haciendo muy mal. ㅡAseguro y tú sólo sonríes. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, finalmente ¿no es así el mundo de los muertos? carente de palabras, lo único que debería salir de nuestras bocas son los lamentos por la desgracia que pronto comenzará a lacerar nuestros corazones.

ㅡPero… ¿sabes? ㅡComienzas luego de un rato. ㅡMi maestro solía decir que la vida era la que realmente nos separaba y la muerte era lo que realmente nos unía. Pensar de esa manera suena desalentador y nos quita la expectativa de vivir. Pero… oye… luego de morir ¿no fuimos capaces de unirnos frente al Muro de los Lamentos? Quizás a lo que se refería mi mentor era que la conciencia de que moriríamos era lo que nos unía y yo lo interpreté mal toda mi vida. Ahora, incluso en la muerte, nos han separado de nuestros compañeros. Esta vez hemos caído incluso hasta este punto: somos tan indeseables que no merecemos compartir el mismo infierno siquiera. Es eso lo que me perturba. ㅡAseguras y luego suspiras. ㅡAh… como quisiera una cerveza.

ㅡBueno, hay que seguir. ㅡDigo y tú sólo asientes, continuas caminando a mi lado. Veo razón en tus palabras, han sido una verdad que no necesita más y por eso ambos callamos. Los que has dicho es innegable y el hecho de que te des cuenta de cuan asquerosos somos es sólo una manera de bajarnos de ese pedestal al que nos subimos cuando estábamos cegados de poder. Pero ahora que podemos ver las cosas con claridad y lo pequeños que somos ante el mundo no podemos articular palabra alguna; no nos queda más por decir. Ni siquiera intentar excusarnos; finalmente si queremos salvar un poco de dignidad que como hombres nos queda entonces no tenemos que buscar excusas y aceptar las consecuencias.

Pienso que debemos acostumbrarnos al silencio de la muerte; hacerlo de una manera más digna y caminar hacía el infierno sin súplicas y ruegos de por medio como lo hiciéramos antes frente a Radamanthys. El paisaje que ante nosotros se presenta se divisa como desolador, helado y oscuro, pero sé que no es nada que no hayamos visto antes.

ㅡ¿Y tú? ㅡTe escucho cuestionar de repente. Sin darme cuenta he fruncido el ceño ligeramente.

ㅡ¿De qué hablas?

ㅡ¿Y tú tienes miedo, Afrodita?

ㅡNo.

Entonces escucho una leve risa sarcástica.

ㅡMira ahora quien es el que miente…

Me detengo y niego con la cabeza. ¿Crees que soy cómo tú, Máscara? Yo no miento al decir que no tengo miedo; no lo tengo luego de regresar del mundo de los muertos allá en Grecia, luego de haber pasado aquella miserable transición de soldado de Atenea a espectro de Hades… ¿Miedo a qué podría tener?

ㅡNo tengo miedo. ㅡRepito. ㅡ Intenté salir lo más elegantemente posible de Asgard pero no fuiste de mucha ayuda. ㅡPauso un momento y sonrío. ㅡ Así que lo menos que puedo hacer es llegar al infierno elegante y bellamente. El miedo no me ayudaría en esa empresa.

ㅡNo como el miedo que tuvimos frente a Radamanthys ¿cierto?

ㅡSí…

ㅡ¿Y tú sientes envidia, Afrodita? ㅡEs entonces cuando me miras fijamente, como con expectativas. Me pregunto qué es lo que esperas tú de mí; cual respuesta mía te defraudaría o te agradaría. ㅡ¿Sientes envidia de que los demás pasarán la muerte en el paraíso, en el cielo, mientras nosotros tendremos que resignarnos a pudrirnos acá abajo? ㅡY en tu rostro se esboza esa sonrisa filosa. Como acorralándome.

ㅡSí, tengo envidia. ㅡSiempre me ha parecido que la mentira no pertenece a la belleza así que siempre me había obligado a decir la verdad, por muy espinosa que esta fuera. ㅡPero no de que ellos tienen un mejor destino que nosotros.

ㅡ¿Entonces qué es lo que les envidias? ㅡNoto la intriga en tu mirada y cierro los ojos.

ㅡQue supieron manejar sus ambiciones mejor que nosotros. Ellos tenían familia, sentían amor y poseían nobles ideales a los cuales aferrarse. Yo no. Incluso tú ahora tienes algo a lo que extrañar. Ahora que Cáncer te ha concedido el perdón…

ㅡ¿De qué hablas? Soy igual de desgraciado que tú. No te hagas el mártir, no te queda.

Sueltas un suspiro y niegas con la cabeza. Yo sonrío, mitad aceptando tus palabras y mitad repudiándolas. No es verdad; ahora tú has conocido el amor, lo has sentido, esa sensación que tanto envidio: aferrarse al cariño de alguien. Hemos sido la lepra del santuario que debía ser expulsada, la Orden ha sido purgada y por eso nosotros estamos aquí. Pero a ti te veo sonreír tranquilamente porque piensas en ella; la florista, Helena: te recuerda tu propia humanidad, antes habías olvidado esa humanidad y gracias a aquel olvido siguieron las masacres, la sangre que se expandía por el lienzo que formaban tus manos, por los rostros a los que confinabas a tu templo, porque no hallabas otra manera de sentirte vivo, para ti nunca existió la belleza, nadie se tomó la molestia de mostrártela y todo lo que poseías en el mundo era una vasta experiencia en dolor que te concibió a la idea de que ver a otros sufrir era lo correcto; sólo aquel sufrimiento reafirmaría tu fuerza y te haría olvidar el dolor de un pasado siniestro que tanto te empeñabas en expulsar. Al final lo lograste y olvidaste; pero con ello también te olvidaste de que eras humano y estabas vivo.

Fue el dolor de la muerte lo que te trajo de regreso a esa humanidad. Seguido de la vergüenza de un estigma de un Santo al que su armadura le rechaza y después por ser tildado traidor a la única diosa que te daba un propósito noble. Y luego llegó ella, Helena. Y entonces toda aquella transición te hizo sentirte hombre de nuevo.

Por eso estás tan tranquilo, por eso no sientes miedo y por eso no sientes envidia. No así conmigo. Por eso te he golpeado. Porque no me queda nada más que aferrarme a la idea de que lo único noble que amé en mi vida fue la belleza de la justicia; justicia que ahora estoy dispuesto a recibir porque no me queda persona a la cual llamar o extrañar… Atenea ¿cuándo fue la última vez que abracé a alguien? ni si quiera puedo aferrarme a un recuerdo cálido de un abrazo. Pero está bien, no se supone que la belleza y la justicia deban tener sexo y un cuerpo que les encierre. Ellas se extienden sobre todas las cosas y eso es lo que me queda amar.

ㅡAl menos no nos iremos solos al infierno. ㅡSonríes ampliamente, como si te estuvieras desafiando a ti mismoㅡ. Hagamos lo posible por arruinarle la existencia a esa tal Hela, hasta que este infierno también nos vomite lejos.

Sonrío. Es cierto. No estoy tan solo como lo imagino. No tengo a nadie a quien extrañar, pero al menos sigues acá, al filo de todas las cosas. Que estés aquí me dice que no soy el único Caballero patético que ingresará al Helheim. Que te encuentres conmigo significa que no pasaré lo que resta de eternidad sin compañía, sin un amigo a quien golpear de vez en cuando.

ㅡSí. Estamos juntos en esto.

Como siempre lo hemos estado. Traicionamos a Athena; revivimos para protegerla, nos fuimos silenciosamente del telón cuando tratamos de acabar con Hades por nuestra cuenta, allá en Alemania y juntos pedimos piedad como imbéciles a Radamanthys. Ambos conocimos a Helena, le compramos flores e hicimos cuanto pudimos por protegerla. Los dos peleamos contra Andreas y dimos la vida en ello.

Ambos hemos permanecido unidos bajo los lazos de nuestra amistad; hemos crecido sin temor a ver al otro cambiar. Soportaremos los años venideros, aunque nos desuellen la piel o la amargura nos estruje el corazón, vamos a estar ahí. Los dos. Como siempre ha sido.

* * *

_«La lealtad, la amistad, el heroísmo dejaban de ser palabras de hipócritas que disfrazan sus almas: la lealtad residía en aquellos ojos que permanecían límpidos ante el amasijo de mentiras; la amistad podría albergarse en los corazones de ambos; la gloria sería su porvenir_»_. _

ㅡMarguerite Yourcenar.


End file.
